Total Drama Pothead
by n5d25d90
Summary: Whoooooooa, okay, I'm supposed to be doing a sum... sum... uh... whatever, read this. WARNING: If you're underage, don't listen to the summary guy. Stay away from this fic.
1. Day One: Introductions

**This is a collaboration that I am working on with Gothie (gothgrrl13). It's an obviously alternate universe (AU) season of Total Drama, where everyone's on pot. Sound cool? Sweet. We're on the same page then.**

**Now, I've never been on pot, and I doubt Gothie has too, but we've got some pretty good ideas on what it's like, so we'll try our best. Also, I gave all of the contestants last names. Most of them are references to either other fanfictions or the show itself. Some of the show-referenced ones have been chosen because of how their last names originated. Look them up if you're curious.**

**We don't own Total Drama. If we did, Cody would be ripped in half by Gwen and Noah fighting over him and pulling him two different directions by his arms.**

**-X-**

Last time on Tot--oh wait, this is the first episode? He-ha-ha. Sorry, I'm so stoned right now...

Anyway, check it out. This is Total Drama Pothead, the reality show where the only thing we want higher than our ratings is our contestants.

Here's the deal. Twenty-two junkies will be taken off the streets and placed on the thirteenth floor of the Mary Wananakwa Apartment Complex at 420 Doobie Street in some Canadian city I can't pronounce at the moment... Hold on, let me take a hit. ...Nah, still can't pronounce it.

Anyway, they'll be spending... uh... um... a bunch of weeks here at the apartment complex where they will compete for two hundred million Canadian dollars... worth of pot. Trust me, dudes. It's Grade-A shit. They'll love it.

The junkies will compete in different challenges each week, and after every challenge they will be sending some poor sucker down the Hall of Shame to catch the E-loser-vator down to the first floor... without a baggie. The ultimate punishment.

Who am I? Do you even have to ask? You've seen _Goodminton_, right? What about _Goodminton II: The Awakening_? Come ooooooooooon, throw me a fucking bone here.

Ugh... alright. I'm Chris McLean: actor extraordinaire, awesome celebrity, and rehab escapee, and you're watching the soon-to-be highest tele--er, highest _rated_ tele--no wait, I got it right the first time. The soon-to-be highest television show of all time: Total! Drama! Pothead! ...Now where's my stash? Phil, did you take my stash?

-X-

Theme song time! Voodoo Highway... or is it Badlands? ...Dammit, Wikipedia! Why do you have to be so fucking confusing? Anyway, whoever the hell you are, start playing music. Thank you.

Alright--WHOA! Zipping through the parking lot of the complex... that's pretty trippy. Zooming by all the cars--WHOA, CRAP!! We almost hit my Volkswagen, dude! ...Whoa, was I in that thing? Talk about an out-of-body experience. I must be so high...

Where the hell did this hill come from?

HOLY SHIT!! WE'RE FALLING!!

Oh hey, we landed in the pool. ...This place has a pool? Kick ass! I call the pool!

Hey, there's a fat guy swimming. Hi, Fatty! Wanna smoke a fatty?

Okay, coming out of the water now, and there's two chicks sitting on the side of the pool, both taking a hit from the same joint. Oh, man... that'd be so fucking sexy if that one chick wasn't so fat.

...

Bah, who am I kidding? It's still sexy as hell.

Moving on... Zipping through more trippy shit. Lovin' it, dudes!

Alright, we're heading for the complex--dude! We almost ran over that poor nerd with glasses. GOSH!

Ugh! Stupid revolving door, slowing us down. Oh, hey. Looks like some dude in a toque is stuck in the loop. Ha, ha! Loser! What, you afraid you're going to get squished between one of the doors and the corner of that there wall right there? Ha, ha, even _I'm_ not that high, dude. And _I'm_ the one having the out-of-body experience!

Alright, now we're in the lobby. Hey, Cheffy, buddy! You're a living coat rack, I see. Ha, ha. You're not a coat rack, you silly goose. You're so high, man, I swear...

We're heading by the counter, and some redhead just jumped out from behind it, acting like she had some crack. Hey, lady! Don't you know that crack is bad for you? Shortens life expectancy and shit. Some people, I swear...

Going into the cafeteria, we find two people making out on one of the tables: some chick in a hoodie and some guy in a cowboy hat... and an _open pink shirt_?! Dude, either you're gay, or really, really high.

Moving on... Zipping some more... hey, this is pretty freakin' sweet.

WHOA! What's with these people getting in our way, man? I mean, seriously! This chick was wearing glasses, just like that last guy we almost ran over. Shouldn't they be able to see now? Can't they see we're coming? Damn.

Alright, we're in an elevator... and we've stopped again. Dammit! I miss all the zipping! This is so booooooriiiiiiiiing. And look at all these idiots in here--some jock in a white skull cap, a chick with long black hair that looks like she's about to kill someone, and some punk with a faux-hawk smoking some wee--hey, awesome, man! Let me get some of that! ...Aw, come on! Share that shit with me, dude! ...Fuck you, I'm out of here.

We're leaving the elevator and are now heading down the hall. Along the way we pass some bodybuilder chick, a hot chick with big boobs--aww, the one time we don't stop--some guy taking his shirt off (probably because it was getting hot in here from all the smoke), some weird looking dude smoking a doobie while reading a book, some chick who looks like she's completely full of bullshit, and a chick that looks like she came straight from a ghetto. ...I'll have to remember her--maybe she knows a good dealer...

We're entering a room, and there's this topless guy sitting on the floor playing his guitar while his geeky roommate makes out with his pillow, which was drawn on crudely with blue and black crayons. Man, these people really can't hold their shit, can they?

We're about to leave the room, but two people come in--a goth chick (there's something about her hair colors... oh wait! The pillow! Oh, du-hu-hude!) and some guy dressed in a red jersey--and they run into us, and we fall on our backs and look up at the flickering light hanging from the ceiling, as everyone crowds around, because apparently... we're dead. Thanks a lot, fucker.

-X-

Chris stood in front of the revolving doors of the Mary Wananakwa Apartment Complex. "Hey, dudes! Welcome to Total Drama Pothead. We're here waiting for the twenty-two junkies that our producers picked up from high schools, drug rings, and rehabilitation clinics all across the country. Can you believe they were all sixteen years old? Man, kids these days... they get into some shit, I tell ya.

"And they'll be getting into some MORE shit in this season, I assure you of that. He-ha-ha."

A black van pulled into the parking lot. Out came a nerdy looking boy with a somewhat dark complexion, a book in his hand.

"Noah Ramos, welcome to Total Drama Pothead," the host greeted, taking a hit from his own joint. "So, dude... according to our outside sources and shit, you're actually a pretty intelligent guy. What's with the drug habit?"

"Well, I first took marijuana because I heard it 'opens your mind'," Noah admitted. "And also to deal with my brothers and sisters. I gotta say, though... it sure does work..."

"Heh, heh... It sure does, dude..."

"...May I take a hit?"

"Get your own, hoser."

A red car pulled in next and parked next to the van. A girl wearing... virtually nothing stepped out of it and walked over to the two. "Ugh! You let losers on this show?"

"It's a show about junkies," Chris pointed out. "What were you expecting? Celebrities?"

"Yes!"

"...Okay, I see your logic, but that's not the case here."

"Ugh!"

"So anyway, welcome, Heather Oshiro, to Total Drama Pothead."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I don't wanna catch anything. Alright, next contestant..."

A blue pickup truck came next. It occupied a young man wearing a toque.

"Ezekiel Adams, welcome to the show," Chris greeted as the new face walked up to them. "So tell us your story. Why are you a druggie?"

"Um... I found a group of people one day, eh," Ezekiel said, "that were sleeping in my barn. They toold me to 'get high off this shit', eh, soo I pitched some manure, and they were like, 'noo, noo, eh, you need to smooke this.' Soo I did, eh, and my parents foond oot and soo they put me in a rehab clinic, and I ended up here somehow, eh."

Chris yawned. "Interesting story... okay, not really, but thanks for sharing. Want some pot?"

A white van appeared next, and out of it came what appeared to be a psychotic redhead, who backflipped her way to the group standing in front of the complex.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Izzy Hag--"

"Shut up!" Chris interrupted. "That's my job!"

"...Well your job must suck ass, then."

"...Guys, this is Izzy Haggard."

"Hi, everyone!" She waved to the others as Chris groaned in frustration.

Another red car drove in. This one was occupied by a jock in a red jersey.

"Give it up for Tyler Reid," Chris introduced, and the others clapped.

Tyler responded by tripping on a pebble.

"Smooth move, dude."

A green pickup truck drove in next. Out from this piece of shit came a guy with a guitar case strapped to his back.

"Trent Smith, welcome to Total Drama Pothead," Chris greeted as Trent walked up to them. "Let me guess, you've used pot to inspire you for songs, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I've heard your songs. They sound like shit, dude."

"...Oh..."

"...More like _the_ shit! You fucking rock, man!"

"...Um... okay..."

A pink Volkswagen Beetle drove in next. Interestingly enough, it was occupied by two contestants, and Chris commented on this right away.

"DUDES! That was WACK! How did you two both fit in that little car? Especially you, Sadie. Damn."

The others winced (except Ezekiel), but neither of the two girls seemed to take offense at Chris's outburst. Heck, they were even smiling.

Chris recovered from his shock. "Um, anyway, everyone, meet Katie Baines and Sadie Mizushima."

"Hi, Chris! Hi, guys!" the two girls said in unison.

Chris went wide-eyed. "Please tell me that's the pot..."

Next came a black Pontiac, vanity license plate "MTHRFCKR". Out of it came a punk with a faux-hawk.

"Duncan Hartell, welcome to Total Drama Pothead," Chris greeted, but Duncan didn't seem to care. Instead, he asked only one question:

"You got any pot?"

"We have some in the building--hey! Where do you think you're going?" He pulled Duncan by the collar of his shirt and made him stand in the line. "You ain't getting dibs, dude. If I find one milligram of my stash missing, you're dead, punk!"

"I'd like to see you try and kill me, pussy!"

"Wanna bet, fucker?"

"Um, Chris?" Trent got the host's attention. "Another car just pulled in."

This time, it was a blue Prius--the kind Jeff Dunham would make fun of. Out of it came a blonde girl in a light blue hoodie, a surfboard tucked under her arm. She walked over to the others. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Bridgette Bristow, everybody," Chris pointed out. "I gotta ask though... what the hell is with the surfboard?"

"I always take it with me when I go places," she admitted.

"...Like a real stoner. Congratulations! You've earned my respect." He winked at the surfer girl, who rolled her eyes at him.

The next vehicle pulled in: a red pickup truck. Out of it came...

"HOLY SHIT!!" Chris dropped his joint on the ground. "Either I'm hallucinating real bad or that's the hottest chick I've ever seen..." The others looked at him like... well... he was stoned. Which he was. "Uh, uh, I mean, uh, everyone, this is Lindsay Marshall."

"Hi, Chip!" Lindsay greeted as she joined the others. "So... like... why are we in a line?"

"Spoken like a true stoner. I like you--uh--that!" Chris quickly covered up his mistake. "Uh, uh, hey, the next dude and/or dudette is showin' up!"

Another pickup pulled in, this one a rather dull dark gray. Out of it came some chick with glasses that no one was excited to see.

"Beth Hampton, welcome to the show," Chris greeted unexcitedly as Beth walked up.

Beth gave the producer a hug. "Thanks for having me on the show, Chris!"

"...How come the hot one couldn't give me a hug?"

"As if!"

"Not you, Heather!"

"Hey!"

A sleek black sports car pulled in next. Out of it came a young jock with a skull cap.

"DJ, Devon Joseph," Chris greeted as the new contestant walked up, "welcome to Total Drama Pothead. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what's a muscle-man like you doing with the ganja?"

"Meh, what can I say? I'm kind of a hippie."

"Ah, cool, cool. Makes sense. Alright, next contestant coming up!"

A yellow car drove--wait, who the hell drives a yellow car? ...Anyway, it occupied a short guy with a strut in his step.

"Cody Walker, welcome to the show, dude," Chris held up a hand to high-five this new participant, who accepted it. He "dabbed" DJ (the fist thing, idiot--get your mind out of the gutter) and winked at the girls in line, giving them the "call me" sign.

Next came a white SUV, this one carrying a real heavyweight.

"Owen Auttenberg, welcome to Total Drama--"

He was cut off by Owen's patented Death Hug (TM).

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!"

"...Right. Uh... you can let go of me anytime, retard."

Owen threw him on the ground. "My dad ain't no cell phone, DUH!"

"Oh, yeah... we sure know how to pick 'em." Chris slowly got up to his feet just in time to see the next car pull in: a blue car with red flames on the sides. Out of it came a gawky teenager with glasses.

"Everyone, meet Napoleon Dyna--I mean, Harold McGrady."

"AWESOME!" the lanky nerd exclaimed as he carried his keyboard and other luggage toward the group. "This show will definitely help me hone my pot-related Mad Skillz (TM)."

Next came a black car with skull and evil-angel-kitty-of-death decals on the windows. Out of it came a seriously pissed off looking goth chick with blue and black streaks in her hair.

Right away, Trent swooned, as if he were hypnotized. "Dude... tell me this isn't a hallucination..."

"Dude, if it is," Cody added, also looking as if he were in a trance, "your hallucinations kick ass, man."

"Guys, this is..." He tried, but poor Chris couldn't hold his chuckles. "This is..." He laughed harder, doubled over and holding his gut. "This... this..."

"Just spit it out, asshole," the goth girl mumbled angrily as she reached the group.

"G-Gwen... Sexton." He fell on his back, laughing uncontrollably. "S-Sex... Sexton! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system..." She stood in line, amidst the slight snickers of some of the others. She kept looking down, not wanting and not caring to look at the others.

"...I don't see why that's so funny," Trent spoke up in her defense.

"Yeah, I mean... I can see why 'Cox' would be funny, but..." Cody started, but DJ elbowed him.

"Yeah, now's not the time, little man."

By the time Chris got back on his feet, the next car came. It was another sleek black Pontiac.

"Well, well, well," Duncan nodded approvingly. "I'm liking this new guy so far."

"...Having a black Pontiac is a good thing?" Harold asked.

"Not necessarily, but it means that, with a switching of a few plates, I can totally fuck with this guy and steal his car."

Little did he know, he would soon regret calling this new person a "he."

"Guys," Chris gestured toward the arriving contestant, who had just left her car. "This is Courtney Gallo, a striving politician. Which makes sense, 'cause she likes to snort 8-balls. And clearly, you have to be high if you actually _want _to be a politician when you grow up."

"I resent that," Courtney said as she walked up to the others. "I was actually trying to quit before I was dragged out of my rehabilitation clinic by your little interns."

"Hey, you guys all signed waivers. You knew what you were getting into."

"I thought this was to help us KICK our habit!"

"Nope! I'm sorry if any of you got that impression. But see... this is why you always read the fine print. I can't stress this shit enough. Fine print is the staple of life and death, or something... Point is, you're a politician, you should've known better to read the fine print. So fuck you. Next guy!"

A new car pulled up, this one a shiny white. Out of it came a guy who already looked like he was high, considering his outfit of choice, which included a cowboy hat and a pink open shirt.

"Geoff Heodemaker, welcome to Total Drama Pothead," Chris welcomed. "So, tell us, are you high or gay?"

"...What?"

"I mean, with that outfit and all..."

"Judgmental much?" He smacked Chris upside the head. "...Nah, kidding. Great to be on this show!" He pumped his arms into the air and got in line.

Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Dammit... I wish I didn't drop my ganja."

The next car drove up--another blue car. Out of it came what Chris thought first to be a man with tits, due to the contestants physical appearance and Chris's stoned state, but it was really a female bodybuilder.

When Chris finally realized who it was, he smiled and introduced her. "Everyone, this is Eva Mic... Eva Mickey... Mickoo..."

"Mikolajczak," Eva grumbled.

"...Riiiiight. I'm not gonna remember that." He tapped his chin, before coming up with a conclusion. "Tell you what, let's compromise. Your name, henceforth, will be... Eva Robotnik."

"...What? No! My name is Eva Miko--"

"Fuck that, that's too hard to remember. And for a stoner like me, who plays videogames all the time and shit, this is really the easiest Polish name to remember. And at least I don't have to spell it. So from now on, you're Eva Robotnik."

"My name is Miko--!"

"Everyone, say hi to Eva Robotnik," Chris told the others.

"Hi, Eva Robotnik," everyone else greeted in unison.

Eva growled, and dropped one of her dumbbells on Chris's foot. "FINE! Fucking A..." As Chris hopped on one foot in pain, Eva took her spot in line.

Finally, two cars came in almost at the same time. One, a white car, had a loud, thumping bass coming from it. The other, a green car, had a feisty Latino beat coming from within. Both were racing, trying to get to the closest spot first. Unfortunately for the white car, the green car, in its Latin fever, reached the closest space first, making the white car admit defeat and take the furthest spot away from the group.

"Dammit!" the girl driving the white car cursed as she stepped out. "You makin' me walk all this way, boy!"

"It's just one space, geez!" a handsome man said as he stepped out of his green car. "It's not gonna kill you to get some exercise either.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, you callin' me fat, boy?"

"I ain't callin' you a model."

"Oh, oh, oh, it's ooooooon, bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER HERE!!" Chris shouted, getting their attention. Reluctantly, they ended their quarrel and joined the group.

"Everyone, meet Justin Belmonte and Leshawna Jones," Chris greeted. "Alright, that should be everyone. Now, let's get inside before I get sober."

With that, everyone entered the complex, though Ezekiel had some trouble...

"Oom, guys... I'm scared, eh."

"Dude, it won't kill you," Cody assured him.

"Unless you're not fast enough," Duncan added, much to Ezekiel's dismay.

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man..." Poor Ezekiel was now stuck in the loop of the revolving door, afraid to go one way or the other.

"Alright, chill, man, GOSH," Harold told him. "On the count of three, you make your move, 'kay?"

"Oom... okay..."

"One..."

"Nyeh..."

"Two..."

"..."

"THREE!"

Quickly, Ezekiel jumped through the opening, doing a duck and roll... and realized he actually ended up back outside on the sidewalk.

"...Alright, let's try that again..."

**-X-**

**How's this for a start?**

**Not sure when this will be updated next. It depends on the ideas Gothie and I come up with. We might mostly have parodies of already-made challenges. A lot of the challenges will also involve the "pot-related Mad Skillz (TM)" Harold alluded to earlier. Like remembering where you put things, or what have you. We already have some ideas for challenges, but if you do have any ideas, please don't hesitate to share an opinion. Also, please note that this fanfiction is just a fun, entertaining parody, and we do not want people to start smoking marijuana because of this story. Just like how the makers of Grand Theft Auto actually DON'T want you to kill people in real life. Yeah, I know. Shocker, right?**

**Once again, we don't own Total Drama, nor do we own anything else I referenced in this chapter.**

**Also, in case some of you get easily confused, or you're just really tired today, yes, the first two parts are in Chris's point of view, and the third part is third person omniscient. For the record, from now on, when an "episode" begins, Chris's introduction will be in his point of view, specific actions done in parentheses (like such), and everything else will be omniscient third person unless otherwise noted.**


	2. Day One: Teams and Roommates

"Alright, here's how it's going down," Chris began once everyone was in the lobby--even Ezekiel. "Two of you will randomly be chosen to be the team captains of your... uh... team. Cool? Alright, now everyone close your eyes..."

"Why?" Noah inquired.

"Fuck you, that's why. Now close 'em!"

Reluctantly, everyone closed their eyes.

Chris smirked as he walked over to the group, eyeing each contestant one by one, before making his decision. He walked up to his first choice, and, with an evil grin, slapped her in the face.

"HEY!"

"SHUSH!" He put a finger up to his lips as his first choice opened her eyes to glare at him. "Shut up and close your eyes." Growling, the girl he slapped shut her eyes as he walked to another contestant. With another evil grin, he slapped this contestant in the face, too.

"OW!"

"SHUSH!" He stepped back. "Okay, everyone open your eyes." After they did, he asked, "Would the two people that got slapped in the face please raise their hands."

After a few seconds of reluctant pause, Courtney and Cody both raised their hands.

"Alright, you two will be choosing your fellow teammates. Choose wisely, because they could be what makes you or breaks you in this game." With a chuckle, he separated the two from the group. "Alright, Courtney, since you were slapped first, you choose first."

"I choose..." She paused. Courtney wasn't sure who to choose, since she didn't know any of them, really. But she figured the one with the faux-hawk looked tough. Maybe he'll be an asset. "I choose that guy." She pointed to Duncan, who gave her a smirk.

"Ah, I knew you had the hots for me, babe."

Automatically, Courtney gulped. Maybe that wasn't the best idea...

It was now Cody's turn, and he looked over the others. For some reason, one of them seemed to glow. Perhaps this was a sign? Hell, he couldn't have been high _yet_. "I choose Gwen."

Courtney snickered as Gwen, groaning darkly, made her way to Cody's side. "Come on! Seriously? The goth? How much physical activity does _she_ get on a regular basis? Zero?"

Baring teeth, Gwen whispered in Cody's ear, "She's going down."

Cody nodded slowly, a goofy smile on his face. He had no idea what the hell Gwen just told him, but it sounded hot.

"Courtney, your turn again," Chris announced, and Courtney looked at the others. It was hard to choose... but... hmm... it wouldn't hurt to have a jock on the team.

"I choose... the guy with the red jersey."

Tyler pumped his arms up in victory and took his spot next to Courtney.

"Cody?" Chris pushed on.

"...Wha? Oh! Uh... DJ, right?"

DJ nodded, smiling at his new team, though Gwen didn't share his enthusiasm. He walked over, giving Cody a low five.

It was Courtney's turn now. She needed somebody to counter DJ. "Uh... Geoff looks pretty strong. I choose him."

"WOO!" Geoff pumped his arms up in the air again. "You won't be disappointed, bra!"

"Cody," Chris gestured. This was moving along faster than Chris expected.

"Um... Trent."

"Awesome, man," the musician said, heading over to his new team. Giving Cody and DJ high fives, he stood beside the goth girl of the group. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Gwen mumbled, looking away. She bit her lower lip for a moment, but quickly recovered before he could notice.

"Courtney, your turn," Chris said, and Courtney pondered for a moment.

"Hmm... Justin looks pretty strong, too. I'll choose him." _This is great! _she thought. _With all these tough guys on my team, we're sure to kick some ass!_

It was now Cody's turn to choose. He thought about who would probably be the toughest of who was left--someone that could really hold their ground. And if there was some sort of sumo challenge... well, it was best to come prepared.

"I choose Owen," Cody declared, and was quickly enveloped by Owen's patented Death Hug (TM).

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! ACIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!" (R)

"Alright, enough with the trademarks!" Chris said, before flashing his Trademark Smile (TM). "Let's keep going with this shit. Courtney, you're up."

This is probably getting boring, huh? Fuck it--montage time.

Courtney chose Leshawna next, again because she looked tough.

Cody chose Eva next because she looked like she could kick major ass.

Courtney chose Izzy next because of she began to talk nonstop and she wanted to shut her up. ...It didn't work.

Cody chose Katie next, who suggested he should pick Sadie, who suggested he should pick Katie, who suggested he should pick Sadie, who suggested he should pick Katie, who suggested he should pick Sadie... and Chris got pissed and sent both of them to his team. Despite this, Courtney was not allowed to choose two people in her next turn, since it wasn't Cody's fault that he ended up having to choose two people.

Courtney chose Heather next for reasons unknown.

Cody chose Noah next for reasons unknown.

Courtney chose Bridgette next for reasons unknown.

Cody chose Lindsay next for reasons unknown to everyone except his pants.

Courtney chose Ezekiel next for reasons unknown.

Cody chose Harold next for reasons now known...

...because Courtney was left with Beth.

"Hey, wait a minute! That's not fair!" Courtney tried to reason, but she soon learned that you just don't reason with a man like Chris McLean.

"Cody," he said, ignoring Courtney, "your team, from this point on, is known as the Screaming Ganja!" he handed the team leader a small handheld green flag with a picture of a marijuana leaf on it. He walked up to a still fuming Courtney and gave her _her_ team's flag: a small handheld red flag with a picture of a joint on it. "Courtney, your team, henceforth, is known as the Killer Joints."

Cody waved his flag around a little bit, astonished by the detail of the marijuana leaf depicted. "Oh, sweet!"

"Alright, head on over to the elevator, and I'll let you know a little bit more about the show," Chris declared, and they all headed toward the elevators. They all tried crowding into one, but seeing as this wasn't working, many of them split up and waited for another elevator. Some just said "screw it" and went up the steps.

-X-

"This is the thirteenth floor of the Mary Wananakwa Apartment Complex," Chris said, showing the contestants the hallway. "This is where you'll be staying for the next couple weeks, unless you are eliminated in a Ganja-Go-Bye-Bye Ceremony. If you are eliminated, you must immediately walk this Hall of Shame and ride the E-loser-vator down to the first floor, get in your car, and leave. And you can't come back. _Ever. _Which will suck for the first few people to go, since you won't even get a taste of how much pot we're gonna be hitting in this show. Sucks to be yo-ou," he added in a sing-song voice. "Now, for your roommates. There are twelve rooms, six on each side. One of you from each team will get a room for yourselves. The rest of you have to sleep with someone else. Cody and Courtney, since you two are team captains, you will choose first who you want your roommates to be. Everyone else, I'll choose randomly. Savvy? Cody, you first."

"Hey!" Courtney protested, but Chris shushed her.

"Um... Trent."

Trent smiled genuinely, while Noah rolled his eyes dejectedly.

As soon as Trent and Cody entered their room at the end of the hall, Chris turned to Courtney. "Thank you for waiting your turn, Courtney. Roommate?"

"...Ummm... Bridgette."

The surfer girl smiled as she walked with Courtney to their new room.

Chris then chose a person from the Screaming Ganja. "Katie, as if I had to ask, who do you want to bunk with?"

"OOH! OOH! SADIE! SADIE!"

"Alright, you take the room next to Cody's and Trent's."

With two simultaneous squeals, Katie and Sadie practically flew down the hall to their room.

"Alright, Duncan, your turn."

"Um... I choose the Geoffster here," he said, patting the party dude on the shoulder.

"WOO! Awesome! We're gonna party all night, baby!"

"...Are you sure you're not gay?" Chris inquired, but he shook it off as the two walked to their room. "Alright, uh... let's see... Harold? Who would you like to have as your roommate?"

"...Can they be co-ed?"

"Yes, they can be."

Quickly, Cody's head popped out from his room. "_What?! _I didn't know that!"

"Too late, dude!" Chris chuckled. "Alright, Harold, who will you pick as your roommate for this season?"

"...Uh... Gwen."

The goth rolled her eyes. "Great. I'm stuck with the uber nerd."

"Oh, don't be sour. I'm not going to try anything; I promise."

"No, you just want to be in the same room as another girl, probably hoping to get a peek at her underwear or some shit."

"...True, true..." Still, the gentleman that he is, Harold gestured for Gwen to walk ahead of him to their room. Cody sulked his way back into his own.

Chris turned to the redhead. "Izzy? You're next."

"Ooh! Ooh! Toque guy! I pick him!"

"Eh?" Ezekiel managed to sneak out before being dragged toward his room at nearly the speed of light.

"Big-O, your pick."

"Um... DJ! Yeah! Party over here!" Owen said, and DJ was shocked he didn't say "acid."

Chris turned to Beth. "Your turn. Don't be too predictable now--"

"JUSTIN!!"

"...Nevermind." He turned to Lindsay. "Your pick now."

"Um... hmm... which boy should I pick..."

"Hey!" Eva growled.

"EEK! I pick this boy." She tried to cower behind Noah, but it didn't work so well. "That other boy scares me..."

"I'M NOT A BOY!!"

"Could've fooled me," Chris said with a wink, and ended up earning himself a punch in the face. "OW! YOU BITCH, THIS FACE COST ME SIX GRAND!!"

Once the three entered their respective rooms, and Chris regained his composure, Chris turned to the final three on the Killer Joints team. "Heather, your pick."

"I choose to be by myself, thank you very much." She rose her head in a snooty way. "I don't want to bunk with any of these degenerates."

"...Okay, then. That was easy. Tyler, Leshawna, you two share a room. Cool?"

"Fine with me," Leshawna said, "as long as Tyler ain't no Peepin' Tom."

"Don't worry about me," Tyler assured her. "I've already got my eye on another."

Leshawna smirked. "You're all right. Come on, let's check this room out." They entered one room, and Heather entered another.

Chris rubbed his face where Eva struck him. "I can already tell this season is gonna... kick ass!" With an evil smirk, he headed to his room at the end of the hall, where he would prepare the druggies' first challenge...

-X-

"Aw, man..." Cody buried his face into his pillow, groaning. "How was I supposed to know I could've chosen a girl?"

Trent chuckled as he lit up a joint. "Dude, you need to relax, man. You'll get that blond chick someday. Just believe in yourself."

"...Wha?" Cody turned to the musician as he took his hit. "No, I... I would've chose Gwen."

"Gwen? Gwen Sexton?"

"Uh, the only Gwen on this show, genius."

Trent gave his team's captain a funny look, but shrug it off and returned his attention to his guitar. "Man, this place is shit. Some apartment complex. This is more like a dorm room."

"Are you purposefully trying to change the subject?" Cody asked accusingly. "Wait... You like Gwen too, don't you?"

"Uh... what?"

Cody smirked. "Hey, it's cool if you do, man. Just shows you got excellent taste in ladies."

"Yeah, yeah..." He took another hit. "Like I got a shot anyway. I'm just a stoner."

"...We're all stoners here, dude," Cody pointed out. "Tell you what. Rock-Paper-Scissors right now."

"...What?"

"Winner gets to ask her out first. If she declines, the loser gets to ask her out later."

"And if she says no both times?"

"...I dunno. Free game?"

"Whatever." Trent began to play his guitar, and Cody rolled his eyes, falling, his head landing cheek-first on the pillow.

"Well, fuck it then. If you don't wanna make a move, that's fine with me."

"Whatever, man," Trent shrugged him off.

Cody frowned, sighing, until he realized something. "Hey, where did you get that?"

"Hmm? Oh." He pointed to a table, which had two small bags of grass and additional accessories involved in good old fashioned Mary Jane.

The geek looked like he was in a trance. "...Dude... kick ass..."

-X-

"Permission to kill myself?"

"But I haven't even gotten to know you yet!"

Gwen's eyes narrowed at her gawky roommate. "Well, I doubt I'd even be able to if you keep talking about your stupid comic books and fanfictions."

"GOSH! FINE!" He lie back on his bed, removing his glasses at putting them on a nearby table. When he did, he spotted the ganja. "Oh, hey, check it out."

Gwen looked at the table, her frown suddenly disappearing. "Nice. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"It's not mine. But... I don't think anyone else was in here before, so..."

"Chris obviously left it for us," Gwen pointed out, and Harold shrugged in agreement. "Now, tell me again about the different origins of Batman..."

"I thought you weren't interested," Harold noted.

Gwen gave Harold a smirk. "If this pot is as good as I think it is, I'll be interested in just about anything."

-X-

About an hour later, Chris called for the druggies to come out of their rooms. When no one came, he knocked on the nearest door: Cody and Trent's door. "Yo, team captain dude!" He knocked harder until he heard a response.

"Hey, dude! Quit it!" The door opened and Cody appeared, eyes red and tired.

Chris gave him a look over and groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

-X-

"You guys were NOT SUPPOSED TO SMOKE THE WEED!" Chris informed the group once he finally got them all into the hallway. "That was for your first challenge!"

"And you wait to tell us this now?" Duncan groaned; he looked as if he was about to pass out.

"I have no idea what's going on..." Harold admitted.

"Ugh... Well, I guess you guys can have the first night off," Chris sighed. "I'll have to order in a new challenge. Get some rest. I got work to do." He walked back into his room, and soon everyone else followed suit.

Once in his room, Chris turned to his own roommate. "Chef, roll up a joint for me, will ya? This is gonna be a loooooooooong night." He sat down on a chair and pulled out his cell phone. After dialing a number, he put it up to his ear. "Yo, sanitation dudes? Yeah, hi, this is McLean. Uh... do you mind _not_ chlorinating the pool tomorrow? Sweet! Thanks, dude." He pushed the end button, and dialed another number. "...Hey, is this SeaWorld?"

-X-

Noah lie on his bed, trying to sleep, but Lindsay's whining about the small apartment wasn't allowing him to. Nearly smothering himself with the pillow, he turned to the ditzy blonde. "Do you mind? These living conditions aren't exactly stellar for me either, hon."

"Yeah, I know..." She removed her bandana, which wouldn't have been a problem with Noah at all... until she started removing more articles of clothing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lindsay, you know there's a bathroom there if you want privacy, right?"

"Oh?" She spotted the bathroom nearby, but shrugged it off and continued to strip. "Meh, I don't think it's a big deal. I mean, you're probably... you know... if you're bothered by..."

"Oh, no, no, no," Noah quickly defended. "I-I-I-I am not gay, I just thought you wanted some privacy."

"Oh. Well, if it still bothers you, close your eyes."

Noah blinked a few times, then turned his head back to the ceiling, closing his eyes. "You know, Lindsay, you're smarter than I thought."

"It's just common sense." She put a hand up to her chin, deep in thought. "Um... why do they call it common sense? Do you get a dollar if you have enough common _cents_?"

"...I stand corrected..."

-X-

"And then he goes 'BROOKLYN RAAAAAAAAAAGE!'"

Gwen burst out laughing. "That's awesome. I gotta check that out sometime."

"You sure that's not the weed talking?" Harold inquired.

"I'm too baked to care at the moment..."

"Yeah, same here... So, how are you liking this show so far?"

"Meh... not so much," she admitted. "I mean, the weed may make me a little more social, but..." she stopped there, uttering nothing but a sigh.

"Well, then let's hope we get baked more often, right?"

Gwen nodded, closing her eyes. "Yeah, totally."

-X-

Chris chuckled as he pushed the "end" button for the last time that night. "I am so evil." He brought a pinkie up to his mouth and laughed maniacally.

"...Um...why?" Chef had to ask, ruining the dramatic tension.

"Fuck you, that's why." Chris turned to the camera. "What will become of our twenty-two druggies? What shit will we have in store for them? Why am I asking _you_ all these questions? I can't answer them for you. ...Well I can, but... fuck you. So tune in next time for more pot-smokin' good times here on Total! Drama! Pothead! Peace out, bitches!"

**-X-**

**What is this evil thing Chris is planning? Well... I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with the upcoming challenge. Hey, they used up the grass long before they should have. In Chris's tripping mind, they need to be punished.**


	3. Day Two: The Powers of Pot

Last time on Total Drama Pothead:

Twenty-two campers showed up at--wait, did I say "campers"? He-ha-ha. Sorry, I'm a little baked right now.

Anyway, twenty-two druggies showed up at the Mary Wananakwa Apartment Complex at 420 Doo...aw, fuck it, I'm not saying it every time.

So, yeah, they showed up and shit, and we were showing them around and shit, and... oh shit! We never showed them where they can confess shit and shit. ...Eh, we'll do it later.

So, what will become of our competitors? What evil challenges await them this season? Well, I don't know about you but right now I could go for some nachos. Later, dudes! ...Oh, almost forgot. Total! Drama! Pothead! ...Okay, _now_ it's time for some nachos.

-X-

BOOM! Theme song time. How did it go again? Fuck you, I ain't doing it again. Read the first chapter if you forgot how it went.

-X-

"Attention, camp--Aha! Aha-ha! There I go again." Chris slapped himself in the forehead. "Druggies! Listen up!" He gained the attention of the twenty-two contestants in the hallway. "You may have noticed two coat closets in this hallway, one on each side. The one on the Ganjas' side is the Confessional. It's where you confess stuff, and it's also where you will be voting off your fellow druggies. The one on the Joints' side... is just a coat closet. Enjoy." He clasped his hands together. "Now, your first challenge is already set up. But first..."

Chef walked up to the campers with a silver platter in his hands. On it was an array of twenty-two doobies ready for huffing and puffing.

"This is my associate Chef Hatchet," Chris introduced the big man, and several of the druggies stepped backward in fear. "Before we begin the challenge, all twenty-two of you need to be ready and able to sing 'Freebird'... off-key," he pointed out to Trent, our token musician. "Of course, that's just an expression. I'm not expecting you to be able to sing 'Freebird' by any means; I just mean you better be so high you're free as a bird." He gestured toward the platter, signaling to the druggies to take their joints. "Lighters will be going around--"

"No need, Chris," Duncan interrupted, pulling out his trusty lighter.

"...Ass."

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Harold -- "So... this is the confessional, eh? Sweet. Um... okay, where do I begin? Hi, my name is Harold McGrady, and I have a drug problem--"_

_Gwen -- "Hi, Harold."_

_Harold -- "Yeah, I told Gwen she should totally do that in case Chris airs it like that. Anyway, I'm so stoned--I mean, stoked about this first challenge. I wonder what it's gonna be. I hope my Mad Skillz (TM) come into play."_

-X-

"You are going to jump off this cliff into that pool down there," Chris revealed to the druggies, who were now outside and on said cliff, looking off the side in terror. "But beware! In that pool are sharks," he put a pinky up to his lips, "with frickin' laser beams attached to their heads."

The druggies gasped. Was Chris insane?!

...

Well, of course, he'd have to be to make a show where stoners competed for pot.

"For every druggie that jumps, you get a point. The team with the most points gets immunity. The losing team votes someone off. Don't worry, you've got until dark to complete the challenge, but if you leave this hill you are automatically disqualified from this challenge. So if you get the munchies, I suggest you jump before you run off to the cafeteria, or else your team will probably hate your guts and send you home. Or even worse: they won't share their celebratory pot with you if they win. Any questions? No? Good. Then jump the shark, bitches!" Then he started to walk down the hill.

"Wait, ain't you gonna supervise?" Chef asked as Chris was walking past him. He took a puff from his joint.

Chris stopped and turned to the big man. "No, I ain't supervising that shit. I'll need some pot before I can mentally hold the thought of those guys being torn up by sharks." After a few seconds of thinking, he swiped Chef's weed out of his hand. "So yeah, I'm gonna hit this shit."

Chef sighed and walked up the hill toward the contestants. "Alright, which one of you rejects is gon' first?"

After a long pause, Cody rose his hand. "I-I-I'll go..."

...

Chef burst out laughing.

"What?"

Everyone followed suit.

"_What?_"

"Dude, I bet you can't even handle it," Duncan guffawed, and Cody's eyes narrowed.

"Wanna bet?"

Everyone's smiles disappeared, replaced with shocked looks.

Cody looked over the edge again. Really, he didn't want to go first, but hell--he was the team leader. He had to set an example. Plus, what better way to impress Gwen? So he decided to put all his chicken-shit notions behind him.

"Cody!" Owen shouted. "Don't be a hero!"

Cody turned around to the big, fat ass and narrowed his eyes again as he said, very dramatically...

"..._Acid_..."

Owen's eyes began to water as the leader of the Screaming Ganjas turned back around... and jumped off the cliff.

Everyone gasped. The little geekwad had done it.

Sure, he was now screaming like a little bitch on the way down, but he had done it.

"...Now that screaming little bitch is hardcore," Duncan commented, nodding in approval.

And then Cody was destroyed by the lasers--nah, I'm kidding. He's okay.

"Hey, the little dude's okay!" Owen called out to his team as he spotted Cody pull himself out of the pool. "And the sharks didn't eat him!"

"Brilliant observation skills, Owen," Gwen mumbled, looking over the side. "Well, this is gonna suck, but..." Taking a deep breath, she made her plunge, also screaming on the way down.

After Gwen jumped Trent, Eva, Harold, Noah, and Lindsay, bringing their point total up to seven. Katie and Sadie jumped together, making it nine, which Trent happily pointed out. DJ chickened out due to his fear of heights and lack of great swimming skills, especially while stoned.

Owen was the last one to jump for the Screaming Ganja. Taking a deep breath, the fat ass took a few steps back, horrified of what could possibly happen to him. The rest of his team somehow survived, but he wasn't so sure if he could. He was a much bigger gourmet meal for the sharks.

But fuck it, he was going and he was going _hard_.

"AAAACIIIIIIIIID!!" he shrieked out the top of his lungs as he ran to the cliff's edge...

...and tripped.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!" he screamed as he free-fell to the pool below, causing a massive splash, sending stoners into parked cars in the parking lot, car alarms going off and shit.

Owen even broke one of the sharks in half on the way down.

"AAAAAAHH!!" Owen screamed as he realized what he had done. He picked up the two pieces of cardboard and held them to his chest. "FORGIVE ME, MOTHER NATURE!!"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Chris -- "...What? So I couldn't get real sharks. Or real laser beams. Big deal. They don't know that."_

-X-

And they didn't. They were too stoned to realize that the sharks were fake.

"Alright," Chris said as he finally was high enough to handle this situation--or at least that's what he wanted Chef to think so he could take his ganja, "so that's eight jumpers and... wait, no..." He started counting on his fingers. "Seven, carry the four... multiply by bunnies, counting sheep, uh... thirty-two." Chef whispered something in his ear. "Oh! Ten. Right. Ten jumpers. Alright, you guys gotta beat that." The host smirked evilly. "Unless, of course, you got the munchiiiiiies..."

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" Izzy shouted before jumping off the cliff. Laughing maniacally, feeling the wind rush through her hair... and hitting the floor of the pool with a huge, sick cracking sound.

"...Oh, shit! Where did all the water go?" Chris yelled.

"Sorry!" Owen shouted back bashfully.

"Crappity-crap-crap-CRAP!" He looked down at the massive crack in the pool floor. "Do you have ANY IDEA how much that pool's gonna cost me?!"

"I-I'm okay..." Izzy whimpered as she crawled out of the crack. "Ow..."

"You alright, Izzy?" Courtney called from atop the cliff.

Izzy held her head in pain. "That... hurt... so... GOOD!" She cackled insanely and somersaulted out of the empty pool.

"...Okay... Well, while we wait for Chef to fill up the pool again," Chris paused to chuckle as Chef groaned in annoyance, "let's take five and smoke some Mary Jane. Who's with me?"

Not one of the Killer Joints argued with that.

-X-

"Fifty-eight, one thousand, fifty-nine, one thousand, five minutes." Chris looked over the cliff, ecstatic that it was now full of water courtesy of Chef. "Alright! Joints, who's going first?"

Duncan stepped forward. "I'm going fir--"

"Hey!" Courtney pulled him back. "I'm the captain of this team, and I'm not going to let that little bucktoothed pipsqueak shit-face be better than me! I'M going first!"

"Fuck that!" the faux-hawked punk growled. "I'M going first!"

"Fuck the both of you. I'm going first," Justin said, heading for the cliff's edge.

"Nuh-uh!" Leshawna growled. "I ain't gon' let you go first after you took MY parking space!"

"You're _still_ pissed off about that?"

Beth was about to interject, but her stomach began to rumble. "I'm hungry..." Absentmindedly, she walked down the hill, and no one seemed to notice right away.

"Everyone, calm down!" Bridgette pleaded, but to no avail.

"What a bunch of losers," Heather scoffed. "Seriously, why can't they have celebrities on this show?" Fed up with the quarrel, she went down the side of the hill as well.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Chris -- "So at this point the Joints have already lost. But why ruin the fun by telling them that?"_

-X-

"I'M GOING FIRST!!"

"NO, I AM!!"

"Oh, screw it," Bridgette muttered under her breath. She jumped during the quarrel. Geoff, Ezekiel, Tyler, and Izzy (who wanted to jump a second time) all jumped after Bridgette, all without these four whiny bitches knowing they did.

The quarrel continued for... oh... about another hour before Chris started to feel the onset of boredom. He looked at his watch, but couldn't read it 'cause he still wasn't sober. But he knew one thing: he was hungry, and he was sure the others were, too. So, he pulled out a clown horn from seemingly nowhere and honked it, getting the fighting druggies' attention.

"Dudes... it's munch-time."

"...Don't you mean crunch time?" Leshawna asked.

"No. By now you are all getting hungry." He waved his hands in front of their faces and wiggled his fingers. "Veeeeeery hungry. You want--no--NEED something to munch... like nachos..."

"Mmm... nachos..." Duncan began to salivate.

"And ramen noodles..."

"Ohohohoho..." Leshawna nearly orgasmed.

"Now, are you gonna jump or not?" Chris inquired.

"...Fuck yeah! Let's jump! I'm hungry!" cried the druggies as all four of them jumped into the pool below.

Chris chuckled. "Suckers..."

-X-

Once all the campers were dried off, Chris revealed the winners of the challenge. "The winners of this contest are... the Screaming Ganja!"

"WHAT?!" Courtney shouted as the Ganja cheered ecstatically.

"Sorry, Joints, but you only had nine jumpers. Ganja had ten."

"W-Wha... Who didn't jump?" Courtney asked, and she looked over her group. She gasped as she realized two girls were missing.

"During your little fight up there, Beth and Heather left the group," Chris explained. "And Izzy's second jump doesn't count. If we allowed it, then anyone could jump more than once, and who would want to jump into a pool containing sharks with frickin' laser beams attached to their heads more that once? ...Besides Izzy, of course."

"OOH! ME! ME!" Izzy waved her hand rapidly.

"...The point is... it's not fair that she went twice, so... yeah. You're fucked." He turned to the Ganja. "You guys won the first challenge. Congratulations. This means you're safe from elimination, which means you're guaranteed more pot in the future!"

The Ganja cheered again.

"Joints," Chris continued, turning back to Courtney's team, "be sure to cast your vote. Someone's going home tonight. Who's it gonna be? Heather or Beth for leaving the group? Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, or Justin for their little fight that kept them from keeping the group together? Bridgette or Ezekiel for wearing hoodies in the summer? What are you thinking?!" He slapped Bridgette and Ezekiel upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Damn!" He shook his head before drastically changing his emotional expression like he was bipolar--he probably was--and flashed them a huge grin. "So, who wants food?"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Leshawna -- "Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh! I _hate_ that Justin, taking my parking space and shit! I hope he goes home so I can get _my_ space back!"_

_Courtney -- "That... _ogre_ cost us the challenge by starting that fight! I _never_ should've chose him for my team! ...Hmm... but then again... maybe he could still be an asset to us..."_

_Justin -- "I don't know who to vote for! I'm stuck between Leshawna and Beth. Leshawna is all up in my beautiful face all the time because she can't handle the fact that I'm so gorgeously handsome, but... oh, my _God! _Beth... she... she just won't shut up! Trust me! I'm her roommate! I couldn't get to sleep last night! And it wasn't the pot keeping me awake either. I need my beauty sleep, people!"_

_Duncan -- "You guys might think I'd want to vote off that little pot princess off the show, but... damn, I gotta say... she's too much fun." (Laughs)_

_Bridgette -- "Our team has had a really rocky start, but I think we can pull through. We just gotta stay positive and... hopefully not fight so much."_

_Geoff -- "It's... nothing personal, but... you left the group, bra. Bad move."_

-X-

"Welcome to the Ganja-Go-Bye-Bye Ceremony," Chris announced as the eleven members of the Killer Joints sat cross-legged on the floor of his apartment at the end of the hall. He held up a platter with ten baggies of weed placed on it. "When I call your name, come up and claim your bag o' Mary Jane. The pothead who does not receive a baggie must immediately walk down the Hall of Shame to the E-loser-vator. And you can't come back. Everrrrrr. Got it?" He waited a few seconds before calling out the first name. "Geoff."

The party boy stood up to claim his baggie.

"Izzy."

Grinning evilly, the redhead claimed hers as well.

The rest of the stoners followed suit as Chris said their names. "Duncan, Ezekiel, Tyler, Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna."

Three potheads were now without a baggie. There were two left on the plate.

"...Justin."

The model sighed with relief as he stood up and claimed his baggie.

Beth and Heather both stared at the final baggie in shock. This was it. One of them was going home.

And all because they didn't stay with the group.

...Which of course makes sense, because they knew they weren't supposed to leave the group. Retards.

"The last baggie goes to..."

He paused for an extremely long amount of time to keep the suspense.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Um... Chris?"

"...Huh, what?" He turned to Duncan. "Oh, sorry... I kinda spaced out for a moment there... Where was I again?"

"Last baggie."

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "The last baggie goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"CHRIS!!"

"What? ...OH! Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" He cleared his throat again. "The last baggie goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Heather."

"Finally!" Duncan snapped, opening the door to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to hit this right now..."

Heather stepped up to take her baggie from Chris, and Beth lowered her head.

"Sorry, Beth, but no more weed for you," the host chuckled as he gestured toward the door. "Now get out before I call security."

Beth nodded her head and did what she was told. She walked down the Hall of Shame down to the E-loser-vator and left the building. And she couldn't come back. Everrrrr.

"Ah, I love happy endings." With another chuckle, Chris adjourned the meeting.

-X-

"Ugh!" Leshawna groaned as she lay on her bed. "Why couldn't that jerk leave so I could take his parking spot?"

Tyler gave his roommate a strange look. "Uh... Leshawna, you do know Beth's space is closer to the building, right?"

"It's the principle of the whole thing, Tyler!" A puff or two later, she turned to the jock. "So... who's this lady you got the hots for?"

He lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Uh... Lindsay..."

"The bimbo?"

"...Yeah."

Leshawna shrugged. "Better her than me. Right now, I'm in no mood for hookin' up with anyone. Nobody ever gave Shawny no second glance. Why should that change now?"

"Because everyone deserves a chance? I dunno." Now, Tyler was just high out of his mind; he really had no idea the meaning of what he said, but Leshawna took it to heart.

"Thanks, man," she said, putting out her flame and lying back on her bed.

"Yeah... no prob..."

**-X-**

**Wow. Short challenge day, eh?**

**So, Beth Hampton was our first elimination. I bet some of you didn't quite see that coming. Expect more possible shockers here and there. Unless you somehow manage to guess everything that happens next. In that case... damn, you're better at it than I am.**


	4. Day Three: A Minor Setback

**I realized I didn't say who voted for who in the last challenge day. I've noticed some writers do that in these types of stories, and it's actually a good idea, I think. It gets the writer to think about which contestant voted for who and who gets the most votes, so you don't end up with unexplainable vote-offs like you sometimes get in the series. So, I'm going to start doing that, starting right now with the last chapter's votes:**

**Beth - Heather**

**Bridgette - Duncan**

**Courtney - Beth**

**Duncan - Beth**

**Ezekiel - Heather**

**Geoff - Heather**

**Heather - Beth**

**Izzy - Heather**

**Justin - Beth**

**Leshawna - Justin**

**Tyler - Beth**

**Beth - 5 votes**

**Heather - 4 votes**

**Duncan - 1 vote**

**Justin - 1 vote**

**-X-**

Last time on Total Drama Pothead:

Twenty-two stoners jumped off a cliff into a pool filled with sharks with frickin' laser beams attached to their heads--or so they thought. Really, it was just cardboard.

The Joints had their first Ganja-Go-Bye-Bye Ceremony, where Beth Hampton and Heather Oshiro were on the chopping block because they left the group, thus losing the challenge for their team. In the end, it turned out to be a Beth-Go-Bye-Bye Ceremony. No one seemed to care.

Will the Joints have a comeback? Or will the Ganja continue to smoke the Mary Jane of victory? Find out tonight on Total! Drama! Pothead!

-X-

For generic title screen, see chapter one. Thank you. ...He-ha-ha, wasn't that so, like, professional sounding, dudes?

-X-

Noah woke up the next morning feeling kinda... weird. It felt like his covers were hugging him tight. He opened his eyes. "...What the hell?" There were two balloons in front of his face. Curious, something in his still tired mind told him, "Fuck it. I'm gonna pop it." So he decided to give it a squeeze...

"Hey!"

"AAAAHH!!" He looked up, and paled. "L-L-Lindsay?!"

"Sorry, I had a nightmare, and..."

Lindsay stopped as Noah looked back down at the "balloons." "Oh, crap! Sorry, Lindsay! I-I-I didn't mean to..."

"No, don't be sorry, Noel. I should've asked you. That's my fault." She rolled off the bed--literally--and got back on her feet. "I won't do it again. I promise."

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Lindsay -- "Noel is such a nice guy, but I think he's a little... uh... in denial, you know?"_

_Noah -- "I am not gay."_

_Lindsay -- "I mean, he says it's not true, but sometimes I think he really is."_

_Noah -- "I am not gay."_

_Lindsay -- "What do you think? Do you think he likes me?"_

-X-

"Stoners!" Chris greeted as the twenty-one remaining contestants stood before him in the hallway. "Welcome to your second challenge. Screaming Ganja, take a look at the new Killer Joints. They are missing one Beth Hampton. This fate could be one of yours' tonight. I highly doubt it, though."

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- (sarcastically) "Thanks, Chris... Thanks for believing in our team..."_

_Cody -- "I am having so much fun here! Check it--look at all the hotties here!" (chuckles) "I've got my eye on one in particular." (singing) "Starts with a 'Gwe' and ends with an N. S-E-X, T-O-N." (does air guitar)_

_Tyler -- "I'm a little nervous about that smart guy being roommates with my Linds--I mean, with Lindsay." (nervously chuckles) "Leshawna told me not to worry about it, but... I do. I mean, I may be able to beat him up, but I don't think I can outstmart him, you know?"_

_Cody -- (still doing air guitar)_

_Owen -- "..." (farts)_

_Duncan -- (disgusted) "Dammit, Owen!"_

_Heather -- (horrified) "EW!! What's that smell?!"_

_Chef -- (sprays inside of coat closet with scented disinfectant)_

_Ezekiel -- "...Mmm, this rooms smells nice, eh."_

-X-

"Now, Joints, remember during your first challenge when you lost?" Chris asked. "...'Cause honestly it's a little hazy for me."

"Fuck off, Chris," Heather sneered.

"No thanks. Not in front of the guys." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure a part of it had to do with the munchies, so because of this... we're going to have a munchies-based challenge. Now, I know you guys haven't had breakfast yet..."

Owen let out a fart, disgusting everyone.

"Um, Big-O, can you please stop doing that? It's not that funny," DJ told him. "No offence, but I had a hard time getting to sleep last night... or breathing, for that matter."

"What are you? High?" Chris asked, laughing at his own joke. "Farts are _super_ funny!"

"Please," Courtney rolled her eyes, "no one over eight years of age really likes fart jokes."

"I'm over eight years of age," Chris pointed out.

"...Well... still..."

"Maxwell Atoms," Izzy pointed out. "He likes farts."

"Well... Wait, who now?"

"Seth MacFarlane," Izzy added to the list.

"Oh, well that's different," Courtney debated. "They're Americans. They find everything funny."

"Yeah," Harold agreed. "I mean, honestly, I'm not the biggest fan of the crude humour found in _Family Guy_. Now, _Swiss Family Guy Robinson_, on the other hand--"

"Okay, okay! No farts!" Chris scolded Owen, who looked upset about this. Feeling bad, a rare moment for the host, Chris decided to cheer the fat ass up. "Unless it's in Courtney's face."

Many of the druggies laughed as Courtney gave Chris a horrified look. "What?! NO! That's not funny!"

"Sounds pretty funny to me," Duncan said, still laughing.

"...What about in Cody's face? That's funnier," Courtney pointed out.

"Hey!" The other team leader wasn't laughing anymore.

"Nah, that's not as funny," Chris disagreed. "Owen farting in your face is waaaaaaaay funnier."

"No way in HELL is that funny!!" Courtney shouted, but Chris put a hand up, basically telling her to talk to the hand.

"Owen, fart in Courtney's face," the host demanded, and Owen obeyed. Courtney, freaking out, ran to the coat closet confessional, while the others laughed at her misfortune.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- (with "stink fumes" comes from her; starts screaming bloody murder) "FART JOKES ARE SOOOOOO NOT FUNNY!!"_

-X-

As Courtney shrieked her head off in the confessional, Chris let the others in on the challenge, not caring that the striving politician wasn't there to hear it. "Alright, I know you guys didn't have breakfast yet, and there's a reason. The object of this challenge is: whoever can last the longest without succumbing to the munchies wins it for their team. You guys will all be in my room, the site for the Ganja-Go-Bye-Bye Ceremony, and whoever leaves the room to eat food will be disqualified. You can leave the room if you need to go to the bathroom, but you need Chef to escort you. If you leave or run off without him, it will be assumed you're getting something to munch. Now, to make things harder," he was given another platter of joints by Chef, "you are all required to smoke one of these babies. You will be disqualified if you refuse one, but then again why would you anyway?"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Tyler -- "Love him or hate him, the dude knows us."_

_Harold -- "Seriously, why did Twentieth Century FOX have to get rid of _Swiss Family Guy Robinson_? _They_ were the ones that cancelled _Family Guy _in the first place--they obviously don't care too much about the show unless it gets them money." (Sighs) "Why do networks have to suck so much and get rid of all the good stuff worth watching because their demographic is full of idiots?"_

-X-

"We are now eleven minutes into the competition with all twenty-one stoners still holding in there," Chris said near the start of the competition. "I'm impressed."

As if on cue, Owen's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry," he said to himself, and walked out of the room to get something to eat, much to his team's dismay.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Owen -- "Whaaaaaat? I was hungry!"_

_Eva -- "For Owen's sake, we better win this..."_

_Cody -- (still doing air guitar; pauses to take a few deep breathes, obviously exhausted)_

-X-

"Yes!" Courtney said excitedly. "They're down by one! Ha, ha!"

"So... we're tied," Duncan grumbled, ruining Courtney's good mood.

"Oh, shut up."

More stomachs began to rumble, and Courtney and Duncan glared at each other.

"You better not get up."

"You better not get up either!"

"Well, if you guys aren't getting up..." Tyler stood up and stretched before walking out of the room, much to Courtney and Duncan's surprise. Geoff, Ezekiel, Leshawna, and Izzy soon followed suit.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Tyler -- "...What? They said they had it covered. That's not my fault."_

_Leshawna -- "It was nice of Duncan and Courtney to volunteer on sitting out on breakfast for us."_

_Izzy -- "Hey, everyone else was leaving. And I'm so hungry I could eat a horse! WHOLE!!"_

-X-

The numbers of the Killer Joints leaving the room continued to add up until just Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Bridgette remained.

"And I don't suppose you two aren't leaving," Courtney mumbled sarcastically.

"Does it look like I eat?" Heather joked, but everyone believed her.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Heather -- "That was a joke, people!"_

_Harold -- "Seriously! _Swiss Family Guy Robinson _was funnier than all these recent _Family Guy _episodes. I mean, _COME ON!! _I mean, recently all they have been doing is shoving Seth MacFarlane's biased opinion down our throats! I mean, seriously! Giant ego much? _GOSH!! _...How did you like my kickass Mad Ranting Skillz (TM)? Yeah, I know I'm awesome."_

-X-

Trent's stomach rumbled. "Well, it looks like we're going to win. Do you think I can excuse myself?"

"I don't think that's wise," Cody told him. "We should capitalize on this. We can last; I know we can last!"

"I like this guy," Trent said, smiling. "Very optimistic. You're a good leader, man."

"Thanks!"

Little did Cody know, Courtney was narrowing her eyes at him.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "I'm TWICE--no, THRICE the leader that little shit is! And I'll prove it, too! That first win was just a setback, but our team _will_ prevail!"_

_Chris -- "...Nah, they're fucked."_

-X-

"With the Joints down to four and the Ganja still having ten people holding in there," Chris pointed out, "I think it's safe to say there's already a winner here."

"Hey!" Courtney whined.

"Relax, I'm not going to end the challenge yet," Chris chuckled. "But you have to admit... you're fucked."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am--"

"Shut up!" Duncan shouted.

"Make me!"

"Make me make you!"

"Make me make you make me!"

"Make me make you make me make you!"

"Make--!"

"AUGH!!" Heather scowled. "I can't take this anymore!" She got up and walked out of the room, agonized mentally by Duncan and Courtney's fight.

Bridgette stood up, too. "Sorry, guys, but... I'm kinda sick of all this shouting, too."

"No!" Courtney tried to reason, but Bridgette was already out the door.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "Are... you... KIDDING?!" (growls) "This is all Tyler's fault! If he hadn't left first, no one else would've left with him!"_

_Duncan -- "For some reason, Courtney blames Tyler for leaving the group first, when it was _clearly_ her fault for scaring everyone away. Personally, I think she was looking for a scapegoat in case we lost."_

_Harold -- "And what's with Maxwell Atoms, anyway? Dude scares me, man. I mean, don't get me wrong--he's a genius, but... he's also kinda scary."_

-X-

"So, who's going to win?" Chris asked to the camera. "Will it be the Screaming Ganja? Or the screaming Courtney?"

"HEY!"

"Find out after the break! Don't touch that dial: Total Drama Isl--WHOA!!" Chris stopped himself, chuckling. "Du-hu-huuuude... Where did _that_ come from? My bad." He cleared his throat. "Don't touch that dial: Total Drama Pothead will be right back!"

Duncan scratched his head. "...Did anyone else notice he didn't mention my name?"

**-X-**

**Yep. Another parody challenge. But that doesn't mean they all will be.**


	5. Day Three: Eight Ball in Corner Nostril

"And welcome back to Total Drama Pothead," Chris announced to the cameras. "When we last left off, Courtney and Duncan were just about to lose--"

"Hey!"

"Shut up. Now, anyway... uh... who will win this contest? The Ganja? Or Courtney and Duncan?" Chris cocked his head to the side, pondering something else to say about this. "Personally, I think this will be over faster than Empire Square's run on Fuse."

"...What the hell is Empire Square?" Trent asked.

"...What the hell is Fuse?" Harold added.

"Oh, am I the only one here that's ever vacationed in the States?" Chris chuckled. "You poor fucks."

Trent blinked. "...Seriously, what the fuck is Empire Square?"

Chris tapped his chin. "...Honestly, I don't remember, but I remember the theme song, and it was badass. It was like... doo-doo-doo-doo doh-da-doo-doo, doo-da-doo-doh, da, doo-doo-doo-doo doh-da-doo-doo, doo-da-doo-da, da--"

"Make him stop!" Duncan shouted, his hands practically smothering his ears. "Dammit, make him stop now!"

"--doo-doo-doo-doo doh-da-doo-doo--"

"Aw, fuck it!" The punk stood up and walked out, as did Gwen, Trent, Noah, and Eva. Nothing was worth this kind of torture. ...But Lindsay, on the other hand, thought Chris's humming was pretty catchy, especially with Courtney's shouts of "DAMMIT, YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!" and the sounds of the door closing behind them, as her head swayed back and forth to the beat.

"Well, looks like we've got only one member of the Killer Joints left," Chris pointed out. "Isn't this fun?"

"No."

"Killjoy."

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Gwen -- (facepalms) "I can't believe I left the room! I mean, sure, Chris was annoying as all hell, but... what if we lose? Honestly, I don't want to get voted off--not this soon, anyway. I'm so damn depressed all the time, and... and it's really sad when pot's the only thing that really perks me up, you know?"_

_Noah -- "Sorry to disappoint any of those psycho fangirls that were expecting me to... I don't know... kiss some boy's ear or something." (suddenly nervous; talking faster) "N-Not that I want to do that, mind you."_

-X-

"Oh, my good golly gee, Batman!" Owen cried happily as he sat down in the cafeteria, a full plate of cheeseburgers on his plate. "Yes! I love cheeseburgers..."

"Never would have guessed," Justin muttered, annoyed. "A little too self-indulgent, much?"

"Nothing wrong with indulging yourself with wonderful food," were Owen's words of wisdom.

"...Right." He looked down at his plate of nachos. "Well, there really is nothing wrong with indulging yourself every once in a while, I guess. You just do it too much." With that, he picked up a nacho and was about to eat it. But before he could...

"Can I have a nacho?"

"...Uh, sure."

"Okay!" Without warning, Owen tried to grab the nacho in Justin's hand with his mouth, but since the nacho was already about to make its way into Justin's mouth, Owen had somehow managed to...

"UGH!" Justin reeled back perhaps a second after lips met lips. "Damn it, Owen!"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Owen -- "Whaaaaaat? I was hungry!"_

_Justin -- "For Owen's sake, he better stay a-fucking-way from me."_

_Cody -- (still trying to do air guitar; passes out from exhaustion)_

-X-

"And so, we have Cody, DJ, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Harold... versus Courtney." Chris chuckled to himself. "You know, I really should stop the challenge here and save you guys the trouble."

"It would be appreciated," Harold added.

"No!" Courtney shouted. "I know I can do this! You can't just stop the challenge because there's only one person left!"

"Against six?" Chris laughed. "Do you really think you can outlast six competitors?"

"Everyone here thinks they can outlast twenty-one, in the long run," Courtney pointed out, and Chris fell silent.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Chris -- "For someone who's supposed to be high out of their fucking mind, she's not very good at it."_

_Courtney -- "Unlike most stoners, I don't lose all sense of logic and common sense after one fucking joint. Maybe after two, but definitely not after one."_

-X-

"Alright, it's late enough in the challenge, so... who wants another joint?" Chris asked as Chef appeared with another platter. "And it's mandatory, too, so you better each take one."

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "...Fuck."_

-X-

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, guys, but I'm hungry as hell," DJ said, standing up. Cody made no motion to stop him.

Harold's stomach rumbled, too. "Ugh... so hungry..."

"We can do this, okay?" Cody said, trying to keep what was left us his group intact. "All we have to do is outlast... uh... what's-her-face."

"C-C-C-Combo breaker?" Lindsay asked.

"N-No, the chick over there." Cody pointed to Courtney, who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Ooooooooh," Katie whined, her stomach rumbling. "I think I need to... to lay down..." She fell face first into Sadie's lap.

Harold fainted.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Harold -- "Whaaaaat? That was fucking hot!"_

_Cody -- "That was fucking hot..."_

_Chris -- "That was fucking hot."_

_Katie and Sadie -- (both blush)_

-X-

"Okay, uh... girl whose name escapes me," Cody tried to reason, "please leave so we can all eat lunch."

"No!" Courtney shouted back. "We can starve for all I care!"

"I care," Lindsay said. "I would like to eat."

"You eat?"

Chris yawned. "Alright, I'm starting to get bored, and that's not good. Boredom makes me do weird shit, especially when I'm high." He tapped his chin again in thought, before coming up with an idea, much like the one he had during the first challenge. "Who wants nachos?"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "Fortunately for me, even in my stupor I saw through what Chris was doing."_

_Katie and Sadie -- (Katie:) "Sorry, Cody." (Sadie:) "Nachos... we love you..."_

-X-

"Wh-Where are you going?" Cody managed to ask as the two BFFFLs made their way to the door. He didn't get an answer, but he continued talking. "D-Don't forget to come back for... uh... tea... or whatever the fuck we're doing later..."

Harold opened his eyes. "I guess our win wasn't set in... uh... stone as much as we... um... thought." He fished out a little black sphere from his pocket. "Maybe I should... uh... ask my Magic Eight Ball if we are really going to win this thing."

Courtney shot up to a sitting position. "Did someone say 8-ball?"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "This is all Tyler's fault!"_

_Chris -- "...Yeah, I'm not seeing it either."_

-X-

Cody brightened up like a light. A devious smirk on his face, he turned to Courtney. "Yeah, babe. There's 3.54 grams of white powder in the cafeteria with your name on it."

Courtney's eye twitched. "Must... overcome... 8-Ball Senses..."

Cody began inhaling deeply through his nose.

"...M-Must... overcome..."

He inhaled again.

...

Courtney stood up happily. "Oh, fuck it. Like I'm going home anyway."

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "And why would I go home? I'm the leader! They need me!"_

-X-

As Courtney ran out of the room, the remaining Ganja (Cody, Harold, and Lindsay) cheered, as did Chris, who was happy to finally get rid of the whiny bitch.

"Ganja, you guys are safe for tonight!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's go downstairs and tell the others of your awesome victory."

"Aw, no victory joint?" Harold asked, upset.

Chris gave it some thought before returning a playful grin. "Why the hell not?"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Tyler -- "...Have you ever had a really bad feeling that someone's blaming you for everything? Or that your crush is exposing herself to a bunch of horny geeks? Or maybe I'm just paranoid..."_

-X-

"Oh, God, it's so hot in here," Lindsay whimpered as she sat up against the wall, opposite of Chris, Cody, and Harold, whose joints alone filled the room with massive amounts of smoke. "Seriously, I'm about to fry. Could you excuse me for a sec?" Absentmindedly, she began to remove her top.

All three guys fainted.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Chris -- (embarrassed) "I swear, it was the pot that made me pass out! Grr, great timing, by the way..."_

_Cody -- (blushing deeply) "I... I hope Chris plans on showing some of the, uh, footage of what we missed." (chuckles nervously)_

_Harold -- (dreamily) "Boobies..."_

-X-

Courtney stepped into the cafeteria, looking around frantically. "Hey, has anyone seen 3.54 grams of white powder in here with my name on it?"

Duncan groaned. "No, Princess, and whoever told you that was probably trying to get you to leave. Ever thought of that?"

"...So there's no cocaine?"

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "UGH! That little fucker's gonna pay!"_

-X-

"And now, it's time for the Ganja-Go-Bye-Bye Ceremony," Chris announced as the remaining Killer Joints sat on the floor of his now smoke-filled room. "When I call off your name, come up and claim a baggie."

Tyler sighed and looked around, suddenly spotting an article of clothing on the floor. His eyes widened as he realized who it belonged to. "Lindsay?!"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no, dude. It's Ezekiel, actually."

The toque-wearing teen stood up to claim his baggie.

"Next is Leshawna, Heather, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff..."

The teens went up to claim their baggie.

"...Justin, Izzy..."

Tyler and Courtney both looked up at the final bag of weed on the plate, now both suddenly becoming horrified.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Duncan -- "...What can I say? My hands are tied. And besides, it's not like _I'm_ the one going home."_

_Ezekiel -- "That booss lady says I shoold voote off Tyler, eh. ...I didn't even knoow ladies could be boosses."_

_Leshawna -- "That pretty boy better be goin' home THIS time, that's for damn sure!"_

_Bridgette -- "I don't know if it's true or not, but... what if someone really is sabotaging our team, like they said? And if I don't vote this person off, would I be sabotaging my team, too? Ugh... this is so confusing..."_

-X-

"The final baggie goes to..."

Tyler and Courtney bit their lower lips, both hoping to hear their name called.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Doo-doo-doo-doo doh-dah-doo--"

"CHRIS!" Duncan shouted.

"GEESH! Sorry for trying to make it more suspenseful with music and shit." Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Courtney, here you go." He threw it at her face.

"W-What?" Tyler gasped, standing up. "B-But..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Leshawna shouted. "You're kickin' that sweet boy off, and not the motherfucker that took MY parking space?!"

"You're STILL pissed off about that?" Justin asked.

"Alright, that's enough, you crazy kids," Chris said before turning to Tyler. "Yo, Tyler, it's time for you to walk down the Hall of Shame and ride the E-loser-vator and shit. Buh-bye."

Sighing, Tyler made his leave.

-X-

_CONFESSION CAM_

_Courtney -- "Looks like my plan worked like a charm. ...Whaaaaat? I'm planning on becoming a politician someday. I gotta learn how to find scapegoats somehow if I'm ever going to make it in politics."_

_Heather -- "That bitch didn't fool me for a second. I mean, seriously, you fell for another team's trick? Some leader. I could make a better one."_

_Lindsay -- "I wonder if I could get that one guy's number. You know, the guy in the... uh... red jacket. He's pretty cute."_

**-X-**

**Bridgette - Tyler**

**Courtney - Tyler**

**Duncan - Tyler**

**Ezekiel - Tyler**

**Geoff - Courtney**

**Heather - Courtney**

**Izzy - Tyler**

**Justin - Courtney**

**Leshawna - Justin**

**Tyler - Courtney**

**Tyler - 5 votes**

**Courtney - 4 votes**

**Justin - 1 vote**

**-X-**

**Probably not the most popular decision ever, but it made for good drama, didn't it?**

**And for the record, I actually really like the theme to Empire Square, but I figure Chris would find a way to massacre it if he hummed it.**


End file.
